Bond pads are used to bond bonding wires to a semiconductor device, e.g., an integrated circuit. Aluminum bond pad corrosion is a common occurrence in the fabrication of aluminum-copper (Al—Cu) bond pads. One particular corrosion mechanism is galvanic corrosion, which happens when a metal alloy (such as Al—Cu) is exposed to processing chemicals and/or atmospheric moisture. The corrosion may degrade conductive and/or bonding performance of the bond pad, and may also lead to other types of reliability problems in the semiconductor device.